Ocarina of Time Chapter 1
by Leahcim Stardome
Summary: First Chapter


Chapter 1  
The Rising Dark.  
  
The light seeped up the floor onto a bed. In this bed slept a boy, but not just any boy. This boy was different. All of his Kokiri friends had a fairy, but for some reason he did not. He always longed for fairy companion to call his own, to help in hide and seek, to talk to when he was lonely, and also to be considered a real Kokiri. Yes, the "leader" of the Kokiri, Mido, always considered this boy to not be a real Kokiri, just because he did not have a fairy. Despite all of his physical abilities, such as being able to run faster and longer than all of the other Kokiri combine, as well as his mental attributes, such as being the bravest of all of his friends, Mido still mocked and teased him. But that didn't make him an outcast. He still had plenty of friends. Tons of them. In fact, everyone in the forest liked him except for Mido. But why did he care, he didn't need Mido, he had everyone else. But he could not help but feel a sense of loneliness whenever he cracked a joke about his not having a fairy.  
The light fell upon the boys face, and gradually grew stronger. But he did not wake up. The boy was immersed in a horrible nightmare, the fifth in a row. All of them were the same. He would find himself in front of a gargantuan castle in the dead of night. Its walls stood hundreds of feet tall, in front of him, a massive drawbridge stood towering tens of feet above him, behind him, an insurmountable sea of wheat and grain that was Hyrule Field split by a wide stone road and ran into the horizon. It was raining, pouring rain on him while he stood shivering for warmth. Then the drawbridge would drop and a white horse with decorative metal armor over its head and chest, would gallop by at top speed past him. The horse carried a tall war hardened woman with a gaunt look and white hair and a gorgeous little girl, dressed in a highly ceremonial dress that looked very much like royalty. The little girl looked back briefly to gaze at the boy, and quickly disappeared into the vast field and surrounding darkness. Almost as if on queue, an enormous black horse dressed in battle armor carrying a huge man, also wearing partial armor, appeared before the boy. He was a hideous man; his gaze pierced the boy's flesh and soul. The man raised his hand to the boy and channeled a magical spell and fired it at the boy, and then he would wake up, panting and sweating.  
Today he awoke to a particularly bright light and a faint yet fair voice. He slowly opened his eyes and found, much to his surprise, a fairy! He didn't recognize it as any of the other Kokiri's, so he assumed that it was a messenger of the Great Deku Tree.  
"About time you woke up! I'm Navi, the fairy. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you. Follow me!" Navi announced.  
"The Deku Tree summoned me? Why?" Link asked.  
"Your questions will be answered later, come on!" Link got up and got dressed, his usual green tunic, cap, and brown leather boots. As he walked over to the door, he suddenly realized that Saria was calling to him. Saria was Link's best friend, they spent all of their time together, and most thought that they were inseparable. She had emerald green hair, eyes that match and stunning beauty that would turn heads. (As far as Kokiri go.) She wore a fitted green dress that reached about her mid-thigh and green velvet boots. "Finally, your awake!" Saria complained Link smiled sarcastically and climbed down the ladder. When he reached the bottom, Navi gave a "lets go!" kind of gesture, and Saria noticed that Link had a fairy floating around his head.  
"Link! You have a fairy! That's great, now Mido cant call you 'Mr. No Fairy'" Saria exclaimed. "Now you are considered a true Kokiri." Saria hugged Link. He always enjoyed it when she hugged him, he enjoyed her warm embrace. When she let go of him he said that he had been summoned by the Great Deku Tree and Navi was his messenger. Saria was even gladder for him; it was an honor to be summoned by the Deku Tree. Link set off at once to see the Great Deku Tree, but as he went through the forest, he noticed a newly discovered beauty. As he gazed around at the forest, he saw dazzling colors surrounding every tree, as if they were enchanted by some magic he knew not. The open meadow that he and the others lived in was now much brighter, a much happier place. Every persons smile shone from every corner of the forest, and all were happy to see Link's new fairy. But when things were just looking up, Link ran into Mido, his least favorite person in the forest, and the self-proclaimed boss of the Kokiri. As always, Mido gave Link his customary greeting.  
"Hey no fairy, what are you doing now? Have you decided to finally realize that I'm in every way superior to you?" Mido taunted.  
"I'm here on business Mido, don't bother me." Link replied.  
"Well, Mr. Not a man yet wants to see the Deku Tree without permission eh? Well its not happening! The Deku Tree isn't to be bothered with simple requests such as yours, now beat it!" Even though Mido was about 6 inches shorter than Link, he would much rather not beat him into non-existence. Mido smiled obnoxiously at Link as he could see the anger rising up in his stomach.  
"I was summoned by him, Mido, now get out of my way before I have to force myself in!"  
"Well well, you were summoned now were you? By whom might I ask? I don't know that the Deku Tree has psychic powers yet, and no one has come in here recently. And I would keep that anger under control, you don't want Saria seeing that now do you?"  
"The Deku Tree sent me!" Navi butted in.  
"Wait a sec, since when do you have a fairy, Link?"  
"Since about an hour ago, now move aside, or I'll do it for you." Link growled. Mido looked absolutely furious, Link now had a fairy, and the Deku Tree had summoned him, Link, instead of Mido, the leader of the Kokiri, to hear something apparently important.  
"Well, I'm still not letting you in, the Deku Tree's Grove has become very dangerous in recent times, and I'm not going to let you in there without the proper defense." Mido said snidely.  
"And what might that be, o great protector?" Link added mockingly.  
"Why, a sword and a shield, as if it weren't completely obvious! Of course, with intelligence like yours, it would be pretty hard to figure that out, now wouldn't it?" Mido insulted Link.  
"You had better watch your tongue, or when I find that sword, I'm going to use it to cut it out of your head." Link threatened Mido and left. 


End file.
